


Moving to Angel Grove

by Rivulet027



Series: Toku Femslash [25]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, F/F, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Ms. Appleby and Adelle are moving in together, but where do they move to: Angel Grove, Reefside, or Turtle Cove?





	Moving to Angel Grove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).

Eleanor Appleby glances over when Adelle parks the car near the curb. Adelle smiles at her, but it’s not the same smile, tinged with excitement that she’s had when they’d gotten into the car. No, this smile isn’t excited. There’s fondness there, but there’s also worry. Eleanor wets her lips, wondering how venting about The Juice Bar going downhill without Ernie to run it could’ve possibly changed any of their plans. She raises her eyebrows. Adelle grins and puts her out of her misery. “It sounds like you’re not ready to move.”

“The house is gorgeous, and you have a job here.”

“I’ve agreed to take a job here and the house might not look as wonderful as it did in the pictures,” Adelle points out.

“I’ll only be working in Angel Grove a few more months.”

“Have they even replaced you yet?” Adelle asks.

Eleanor shakes her head. “They practically begged me not to go.”

She’s going to miss her students and her coworkers, but she’s looking forward to building a life with Adelle in Turtle Cove, isn’t she? 

“I’d have asked you to move to Reefside if this job in Turtle Cove hadn’t come up, but we’ve both been treating Angel Grove like it’s not even an option,” Adelle says as she reaches out to give Eleanor’s hands a squeeze.

“It’s…there are monster attacks and aliens that have set up a palace on the moon trying to take over the whole planet from Angel Grove,” Eleanor stresses. She sighs. “Whoever convinced Rita Repulsa and Zedd and Divatox that you could take over the whole planet from one city in America…”

Adelle laughs.

“Exactly,” Eleanor agrees with a giggle of her own.

Adelle reaches out and brushes a stray hair behind Eleanor’s ears. She shivers and wets her lips. Adelle smiles at her fondly and closes the distance between them. The kiss is brief, reassuring. As she pulls away Adelle points out. “I don’t have to take this job. I could keep working in Reefside, or we could start looking in Angel Grove.”

“It would probably be easier on our finances,” Eleanor jokes. She frowns at the way the thought of staying in Angel Grove relieves her. She groans. “No sane person wants to stay in a city where there are regular monster attacks.”

Adelle squeezes her hands. “You help teach superheroes.”

“Think I help teach,” she says.

“Even if you don’t, you do your best to help those kids stay positive, learn something, and prepare for a life after they can move away from the city with the monster attacks. You’ve just been telling me how much harder that is without The Juice Bar acting as an easy to access community center and I really want to eventually open my own restaurant.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure I want to build a life with you and that we should be looking at all our options.”

The house in Turtle Cove is every bit as pretty as the pictures they’d looked at, but they find one just as suited to them in Angel Grove too. Both of them are a bit overwhelmed with how many of her students show up to offer to help them move. She’s not even told them she’s bisexual or that she’s moving in with her girlfriend, but they show up anyway and while a few of them take a moment to figure it out, no one say anything rude. Actually, she’s pretty sure a lot of them think she’s moving in with her best friend, which she is, but don’t realize she’s moving in with her girlfriend. 

It takes a bit longer to finance the restaurant Adelle’s been dreaming about since she was a child and both of them are worried it’ll be ruined by a monster attack before it even opens. Ernie writes them encouraging letters and emails while answering all their questions as best he can. Finally, they open The Surf Spot. They’re both so nervous. Then midway through the first week Adelle comes home and says, “I joked with him, but I’m pretty sure that one of my customers isn’t from Earth.”

“The students who disappeared over break are back,” Eleanor says cautiously. Had those four actually gone to outer space to find new ranger powers?

Adelle grins. “I wonder if I can get him to tell me about KO-35 before his new friends tell him he should start saying he’s from Earth.”

Eleanor grins back. As she starts asking questions about her students and their new friend, they cook dinner together and she starts to think that the two of them made the right decision.

Then Earth is attacked and all Eleanor really knows is that her girlfriend stood up to Astronema and said she was the pink ranger. She alternates between relief that Adelle isn’t hurt and guilt that she’d gotten Adelle to move here at all.

Then the attacks on Earth stop. When they start up again, they’re in Mariner Bay. Years later Adelle brings home a paper that says there are Power Rangers in Turtle Cove. Then a former student says he’s moving to Reefside and Tommy was never very good about having a secret identity.

“Angel Grove wasn’t easy the first few years, but I think we made the right decision,” Adelle tells her over dinner the night they hear there are now monsters and rangers in Reefside.

“I just hope the kids there have a place they feel safe,” Eleanor says. She reaches out to squeeze her wife’s hand, happy that the life they’re building together is not full of as much danger as it started with.


End file.
